


The Kids From Yesterday

by crabmoss



Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fun Fair [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: They’re kids and meet for the first time, ghoul is hoh, its just kinda sweet idk, non-binary Jet Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss
Summary: The first time Fun Ghoul and Jet Star ever meet, and how a couple kids can be the start of something huge.
Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fun Fair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Kids From Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @killjoynest’s zone five quarantine fun fair for the prompt Beginnings. I hope this fits!

Eleven year old Jet Star sat in the back of the exterminator's car. They ran their finger along the line of the window, watching the high tension wires go by and pretending like someone was running along them. They laughed when the wires ended and they imagined the little guy falling off.

“Do you ever shut up?” Asked the exterminator. He was obviously annoyed with Jet, who’d been giggling and mumbling the entire time in the car. 

“Nope.” Said Jet. They’d been living with their mom in a neutral town, but was taken in by a killjoy named Cherri Cola about a year ago. Jet wanted rebellion and Cola gave that to them. 

The exterminator groaned. Maybe if Jet kept talking he’d actually let them go. The exterminator pulled over to the side of the road and looked into the backseat at them. Jet was a little scared, they knew they could get killed, but they didn’t give up their attitude. They wanted out! “Please,” the exterminator sounded exhausted, as Jet began to kick his seat. “Just stop this.”

Jet stuck out their tongue. “Fuck you.”

The exterminator opened his mouth wide. “Where did you learn something like that?”

Jet didn’t answer, instead they kicked open the door beside them now that the car was stopped and booked it away from the car. Surprisingly, it wasn’t locked. The exterminator could easily start his car and take off after them, but Jet didn’t care much. This was their chance for freedom and they weren’t giving it up. Jet looked back to see the car speeding off in the other direction, and slowed down to take a breath. They made it!

Jet walked for a while away from the highway and hoped they could find Cola, or at least someone to stay with for a little while. They doubted they’d find Cherri Cola, though, but they could hope.

After a few days, Jet took a break sitting under a large rock with enough shade to catch their breath for a while. He’d been there for about an hour when a small face shaded with long black hair poked around the side of the rock. This kid was maybe two years younger than Jet and had a large, very visible scar running up the side of his face from his mouth. “Hello?” He nervously asked Jet. 

“Hi.” Jet answered with a bit more confidence than him and waved. This was a kid, but maybe he could still help them out. They stood up and walked towards him, who didn’t back off- which was a good sign- and stood directly in front of him. “I’m Jet Star.” They smiled at him.

The kid still spoke quietly as he returned the introduction. “I’m Fun Ghoul.” He smiled just as hard and enthusiastically back. Maybe he wasn’t shy, maybe he just couldn’t hear very well. “D’you have anywhere to go?” Ghoul sounded like he was just as energetic as Jet when he asked, so Jet took his internal question to be a yes.

Jet shook their head. “No, I got taken by th’exterminator.” 

Ghoul looked up at them with interest. “And you escaped?!”

Jet nodded “Uh huh! He stopped and I broke out of the car!”

“That’s so cool!” His shouting was louder than most, so this proved Jet’s theory. Ghoul just couldn’t hear well, so he’d have to remember to speak up around him. Jet didn’t know why he cared so much for him or tried to figure out why he talked the way he did since they’d probably never see each other again, but Jet was already fond of their new friend. Maybe they’d get to stick around.

“Fun Ghoul, d’you have a place to go?” They needed somewhere to go now, so maybe if Ghoul liked them too they could go back with him.

Ghoul nodded. “Yup! I have W-uh-KIL. Why?” Ghoul’s eyes went wide a delayed moment after he asked. “Oh, do you not have a family?” He sounded a bit sad and empathetic about it, so Jet knew he’d let them come.

Jet shook his head.

Fun Ghoul grabbed their hand and darted off. “Come on, it's not that far.”

Jet tried to keep up with him, but how the fuck was he this fast? Eventually Jet couldn’t keep up and had to slow down, tugging Ghoul’s hand and making him slow down too. Ghoul didn’t even ask what Jet was doing, he just went along with it. Jet was right, he and Ghoul were going to get along well.

After a few more minutes of walking through the sand and talking about where they were from, the two arrived at WKIL. Ghoul pushed aside a few planks out front, but let Jet go in front of him before following and pulling the planks shut. The radio station wasn’t very big, and it had a lot of equipment packed into a small area, but Jet liked the place already. It felt like home.

An older man in a wheelchair was seated at the station board currently, but music was playing so he could talk to them. “Hey Ghoul, who’s the tumbleweed you’ve brought in?”

Ghoul beamed at Jet, his new friend. “This is Jet Star. They don’t have a family.” Ghoul was very blunt about these things evidently.

“Would you like to stick around, Jet Star?” The DJ asked. He had a perfect radio voice, Jet was pretty sure they recognized it. This was DJ Dr. Death Defying.

Jet nodded quickly and vigorously. They wanted nothing more than to stay! This was exactly what they were hoping for since the moment they broke out of the car. Meeting Ghoul must have been fate, must have been the witch deciding their path ahead.

“Well that’s shiny,” The DJ sounded content with Jet’s decision, despite the fact that the radio station seemed cramped. This was their home now. “Welcome to the crew, Jet Star.”

Jet Star smiled at him and then turned to Fun Ghoul, who gave him a big hug. This was the start of something big, they could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and interesting to see what these two would be like when they’d just met. Pretty loud, apparently. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
